lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
End of the Universe (transcript)
(A satellite is orbiting a green planet. Inside is a DJ) DJ: You're listening to the super sounds of the mighty One-Oh-One (He plays a few notes on a xylophone) DJ: 2 minutes before the top of the hour, time to take a look at current conditions. The forecast for today is - (Millions of Mantrid drone arms suddenly appear, and start devouring the planet) DJ: - not good (Meanwhile, on the Lexx, the crew are on the bridge, looking at the view screen. It shows a picture of a sun, which is gradually having all its material sucked away by a huge cone shaped structure formed of Mantrid drones) STAN: What is it? 790: The simple amuse me XEV: I don't know what it is either 790: Stan is simple minded. You are simply wonderful. It is a concentration of approximately 14.2 quadrillion quadrillion Mantrid drones. The combined mass of the drones is greater than the mass of the star, creating enough gravity to draw material away from the star. As the solar material passes through space it cools, allowing the Mantrid drones to use it for the manufacture of more drones, which you can see leaving the oblong concentration at its opposite end (Kai walks over to 790, who is on the pedestal) KAI: What percentage of the universe is now converted into Mantrid drones? 790: Above 64%. It will not take long for the universe's remaining matter to be converted XEV: How long? 790: I estimate that in 93.6 hours, this universe and all human life in it will be extinguished. Including us STAN: 'Us'? 790: Yes, us! I contain an important fragment of human brain and have perfect love for my darling Xev, so I too count as human (Stan gets up on the pedestal, rests his head on his arm) XEV: Kai, how did your Brunnen G ancestors defeat the insects? KAI: The Brunnen G had fewer resources, but much greater resourcefulness. The insects were intelligent, methodical, and therefore, ultimately predictable. That was their weakness XEV: Which is also Mantrid's weakness KAI: Part of Mantrid's programming comes from his insect side, and part from his human side. He may have considerable potential for creative thought XEV: But he is a computer, and we can beat him, I know that! STAN: How? XEV: How, I don't know how, I'm not a machine. We have to be creative, we have to try something he won't expect (Stan has noticed something. He steps down into the well area around the pedestal. There is a drone arm lying on the floor) STAN: Kai - that's the drone arm you captured XEV: Smash it! STAN: No! XEV: Why? STAN: No, it's been turned off for a while and it might be useful XEV: How? One drone arm can turn into millions, you know that. Smash it, Kai (Kai steps forward, but Stan holds him back) STAN: No, no, wait, wait, wait, wait! Look, look - now it's our turn to be creative. I mean, we could figure out how that works, and maybe that'd help us stop them 790: And who would figure out how it works? STAN: Me, for instance 790: Don't think so (Stan picks up the drone arm) XEV: Careful STAN: Oh, it's been switched off for a while now. It would have multiplied like crazy if it were still working (The drone arm suddenly makes a fist, punches Stan's face and escapes into the air, before Kai fires his brace, cutting it in two. The arm and base sections fall to the deck. Stan recovers, rubbing his jaw) STAN: I thought it was turned off 790: Just like you STAN: We'll see about that (Stan picks up the bits of drone arm) XEV: Stan, what are you doing? STAN: Like I said, I'm gonna try to figure out how it works 790: Ha! XEV: 790, you give Stanley a hand (Xev picks 790 up from the pedestal) STAN: No 790: But Xev - XEV: Give Stanley a hand! STAN: Not unless he understands that I'm in charge, you got that, robot head? 790: Absurd! XEV: Do as he says 790: Whatever you say, passion bun (Xev hands 790 to Stan) STAN: Thank you 790: You're welcome STAN: Not you! (Stan leaves the bridge. Xev looks at Kai) XEV: I didn't see that drone before (The cryochamber. Stan is probing the drone arm, which is sitting on the cryopod control unit. 790 is inside a cryopod, singing) 790: If I only had an arm, I'd be more than just a head If I only had an arm, I would strangle Tweedle dead (Stan is ignoring him) 790: Do you have any idea what you are doing, or am I correct in observing that you are a ridiculous know-nothing attempting to feign a tiny modicum of actual understanding of how that device works? STAN: I've taken lots of things apart before 790: But were you able to put any of them back together? STAN: Huh! (On the bridge. Kai is watching the view screen. Xev is bored) XEV: I'm going to check on Stan and 790 (Xev leaves the bridge. Kai continues to watch the view screen. In the passageway, Xev finds a butterfly. It flies from her hand, as a Mantrid drone flies behind her. Xev hears the sound and turns, but it has gone) (In the cryochamber, three drones appear behind Stan) 790: Xev!! (Stan throws the base of the arm at the drones, but more drones arrive. He picks up the arm he was working on, and tries to hit them with it. Then he activates the cryopod controls, and takes refuge in the cryopod with 790) (Xev is in the passageway. Two drones appear behind her, then another four block her way. She grabs a big bone from the floor and prepares to defend herself) (On the bridge, Kai sees Mantrid's face appear briefly on the view screen. A drone comes onto the bridge. Kai kills it, but more arrive, and attack Lyekka's pod. Kai attacks the drones with his brace, as torn pod tendrils drop to the floor) (In the cryochamber, the drones are starting to cut into the cryopod) 790: Tweedle! Do something! STAN: What?! 790: Run out and save Xev STAN: How? 790: If you stay here you'll freeze solid and be no use to her (Back on the bridge. Kai drives off the drones, but the pod is badly damaged. Lyekka drops down onto the floor, wearing her blue leafy dress) KAI: Lyekka. Are you all right? LYEKKA: Yes (She looks around) LYEKKA: But my pod is not (Kai looks up at her pod) (In the cryochamber, the drones have almost cut through one pane of the cryopod, when Stan gets an idea) STAN: 790 - can you control this drone arm if I hook you up to it? 790: Elementary (Stan picks up 790 and starts to attach him) (In the passageway, Xev hits the drones with the bone. One drone grabs the bone, another grabs her throat) (On the bridge) KAI: Come. I suspect that Stan and Xev are also in trouble (Kai takes Lyekka's hand and they start to leave the bridge. Two drones arrive. Kai destroys one, and Lyekka shoots out her hand and destroys the other) (Back in the cryochamber) 790: The thick red wire goes into the v groove. Quickly Tweedle! STAN: I'm going as fast as I can! (Stan makes the final connection) 790: Stanley? STAN: What? 790: I'm armed (790 grabs Stan by the balls) STAN: Ow! 790: I've waited so long for this moment (790 squeezes. Stan tries to pull the hand away) STAN: What about Xev? 790: You're right (790 lets go of Stan. One drone finally gets into the cryopod. 790 grabs it and flies out of the cryopod. The other drones give chase. Stan holds the pane back in place to keep them out) (Xev is being held by several drones - then 790 appears) 790: I fight for Xev! (790 drives them away from Xev. She grabs her bone and attacks again. By the time Kai and Lyekka arrive, the drones are broken or scattered) 790: The head with the hand does the job (790 salutes. Xev salutes back, with her bone) XEV: Where's Stanley? 790: Cowering in a cryopod, if anybody cares (They all go to the cryochamber. The drones there flee. Kai operates the cryopod controls, and Stan gets out, shivering) STAN: Thank you Kai. Thank you Xev. Thank you - Lyekka? 790: How disappointing. You're still alive STAN: Yeah, no thanks to you, 790 LYEKKA: I'm happy that you're alive. Stanley. I'm happy for you STAN: Well, it's really a good thing that you're up, 'cause we could really use you now LYEKKA: I am glad to help STAN: But I'm really sorry to say there's nothing left for you to eat in this universe anymore. Mantrid's gobbled it all up LYEKKA: I do not need to eat anymore (Stan realises she's not her usual self) STAN: Are you OK? LYEKKA: Yes (Lyekka turns and walks away, then stops and looks back at Stan) LYEKKA: I'm all right KAI: But her pod is not (Lyekka smiles. Stan looks confused) (They head back onto the bridge. Stan sees what's left of Lyekka's pod) STAN: Oh XEV: You did surprisingly well against the Mantrid drones, 790 790: I am driven by love XEV: In fact, you seem better than them 790: I am better than them XEV: But if you have the same arm (she touches it) as them, how can you be better than them? 790: The Mantrid drones contain relatively simple processors, all that was needed for the simple tasks they were designed for. I was designed for difficult and challenging tasks, so I have a much faster processor. The 790 drone will beat the Mantrid drone every time. The only advantage they have is in numbers STAN: Well, they certainly win in that category (Xev looks at 790) XEV: Can you build more 790 drones? 790: Why would anyone want to build more 790s? I am the only drone for you (790 strokes Xev's face) 790: You feel so smooth XEV: I don't want to replace you. I just want you to build copies of yourself so we can fight the Mantrid drones 790: But his drones are so far superior in number that we have no chance of defeating him. Our time is short, and I would like to spend what little we have fondling you with my new hand (Xev holds the hand down) XEV: Build drones now. Fondle me later 790: I'll hold you to that (790 wiggles his fingers) (In a passageway, there is a pile of junk. 790 drones, which look similar to him, but with red face/eyes, hover above the pile, as Stan and the others bring more junk) STAN: There's no way he can make enough copies of himself to take on Mantrid. It's impossible KAI: The strength of the Mantrid drones is in their ability to replicate themselves. 790 could, in theory, continuously defeat and convert them until the entire universe consisted only of 790's drones STAN: (sarcastically) Well, that's a pleasant prospect KAI: It is turning Mantrid's tactic against himself STAN: Well it sounds fine, but Mantrid's got billions and jillions of drones, and we've only got a few KAI: A single bacterium is not powerful or dangerous, except in its ability to endlessly multiply LYEKKA: We must try it, Stanley (Lyekka hands Stan a fresh load of junk. 790 completes a new drone) 790: You fight for Xev (salutes) 790D: I fight for Xev (salutes) STAN: You know, in some very important ways I'm not sure an army of 790 drones is necessarily a good thing 790: More material! More material! STAN: (mocking) More material! More material! (Later. 790 is watching a swarm of Mantrid drones on the Lexx. The 790 drones go into battle) 790: You fight for Xev 790D: We fight for Xev XEV: (off screen) What's your status 790? 790: The score is 790 drones one, Mantrid drones zero. There are no more drones left on the Lexx (On the bridge - Xev is on the squawker) STAN: Yeah, and only another fourteen quadrillion zillion jillion to go (The Lexx heads towards a huge cloud of drones. Stan activates the template) STAN: Lexx - what's that? LEXX: A very large number of Mantrid one-armed drones that fly around, Stan STAN: I really don't feel well XEV: Do your thing, 790. We're in your hands now 790: I wish! (790 flies off the bridge. A huge swarm of 790 drones stream across the surface of the Lexx, and engage the enemy - knocking out Mantrid drones, and bringing them back to be converted) 790D: We fight for Xev! (Stan, Xev, Lyekka and Kai are watching from the bridge) KAI: 790 drones are indeed superior 790D: We fight for Xev! (The Mantrid drones retreat) STAN: Cowards! KAI: They will no longer engage because Mantrid is unwilling to provide raw material for the making of more 790 drones XEV: Well let's go after them, wipe them all out! KAI: No. We must find Mantrid STAN: Why? We're beating them! KAI: For now STAN: Yeah, and it won't be long before we beat them all KAI: To beat a few Mantrid drones is not to defeat Mantrid STAN: A few? Did you see what happened out here? KAI: Yes. 790 defeated a very small number of Mantrid drones STAN: Yes, and it's just a matter of time before we defeat them all KAI: We must locate Mantrid XEV: I don't think Mantrid wants to be located LYEKKA: I think I might be able to find Mantrid KAI: How? LYEKKA: This universe used to be full of dreams. I could sense them, lots of them. But now, though, it's quiet out there. I don't sense much of anything. Except - someone's having a bad dream somewhere XEV: Can you tell where the dream is coming from? LYEKKA: I think so KAI: Where? (Lyekka looks, senses, points at the view screen) LYEKKA: That way (The Lexx, trailing two clouds of 790 drones, approaches a huge network of linked Mantrid drones. On the bridge, Lyekka has her eyes closed, concentrating) STAN: Are we close? LYEKKA: Yes, we are close LEXX: I feel something unusual Stan. It is very dis-ori-enting. I am not certain where I am KAI: It is a gravitational shift STAN: A what? KAI: Much of this universe is moving. That would confuse Lexx's sense of location STAN: Well, which way is the universe moving? KAI: Towards us, I expect XEV: Which means? KAI: That Lyekka was right. Mantrid is near. And perhaps, afraid STAN: Afraid of us? KAI: Yes XEV: And they're coming this way... to protect him 790: Ha! Coward! Let me at him! Let me at him! STAN: But our drones can defeat his drones, so who cares how many he brings on. I mean, it's just more material for 790 drones, right? KAI: A single 790 drone can defeat six Mantrid drones. But can it defeat a million at the same time? STAN: Well, Lexx can (Stan activates the template) STAN: Lexx, fire at those Mantrid drones! (Lexx fires a beam at the Mantrid structure - which splits open, letting the beam pass through, harmlessly. The 790 drones swarm ahead of the Lexx, forming a giant 790 hammer/head) LYEKKA: Stan - (She touches Stan's face) LYEKKA: Do not worry about me STAN: But I do worry about you LYEKKA: I will live on in your dreams STAN: Huh? LYEKKA: I like you a lot, Stan (She kisses his cheek) STAN: I like you too (Lyekka smiles) LYEKKA: Bye bye (Lyekka transforms into a drone, blue and delicate. She joins the 790 drones, waves at the view screen. Stan gets back up on the pedestal) STAN: She's quite a girl, isn't she? KAI: Quite a plant 790: Compared to Xevoriffic, she's a two. A two at best (The Mantrid drones link to form a wall. The Lyekka drone joins it, then slips inside) 790: Now! (The 790 drones start to attack, but hollow spheres emerge from the drone wall. The spheres each surround several 790 drones, then contract until they explode, destroying the 790 drones) 790: The numbers are against us (Lyekka is inside the wall now. There are millions of copies of Mantrid's machine. She homes in on one of them) (More 790 drones are being destroyed by the spheres) 790: I am trying my best, sweet one STAN: Well try harder! 790: I don't see you leaping to my loved one's aid, meat bag (Inside Mantrid's machine - lots of pipes and cables. Lyekka squeezes through in her liquid form, then morphs back into her human shape. Mantrid's voice comes from a box on the wall) MANTRID: How did you get in here? LYEKKA: Through the keyhole. Like a smoochy cat MANTRID: You're not human LYEKKA: No. I'm a plant (Outside, some Mantrid drones are moving towards the machine) MANTRID: Then you are not my enemy. Go away (Lyekka breaks off a bit of piping) LYEKKA: You are my enemy. I lived in a pod, and my pod was killed by your drones (Lyekka starts smashing things with the pipe) MANTRID: No! Don't do that! Stop! Stop, stop! LYEKKA: Why? You don't (She smashes some more) LYEKKA: I like Stanley, but I don't like you MANTRID: Stop! (Lyekka smashes the cover where the voice is coming from. Steam comes out. The drones are nearer now. Lyekka pulls out a metal frame holding Mantrid's CPU - a plastic cube, with Mantrid's face on a small view screen) (Outside, spheres continue to surround 790 drones - one drone closes its eyes, but as Lyekka pulls Mantrid's CPU out of the wall, the Mantrid drones outside go lifeless. Stan points at the view screen) STAN: It's Lyekka! She did it! 790: Now I eat them for breakfast 790D: We fight for Xev MANTRID: Nice plant lady, please - put me down LYEKKA: OK (Lyekka raises the CPU above her head, then stops - the Mantrid drones are inside the machine. One pulls a cable loose and starts to electrocute her. Lyekka drops the CPU and tries to defend herself, but to no avail. She falls to the floor, twitching, and her body becomes dried leaves) (Outside, the Mantrid drones are still dormant) STAN: Lexx - shoot those drones (Lexx blasts the drones, and makes a whole through the barrier protecting Mantrid) STAN: Yes! KAI: We must locate Mantrid's machine. We must make sure it is destroyed 790: And I will start converting Mantrid drones (The Lexx slowly moves inside the barrier) (Inside Mantrid's machine, leaves blow. The CPU screen flickers, and Mantrid's face reappears) MANTRID: I am alive (The drones inside the machine start to remove the CPU from the frame surrounding it) (On the Lexx view screen, the crew see the Mantrid machines - millions of them) XEV: Decoys KAI: Mantrid must be inside one of them XEV: Yes, but which one? 790: Who cares? Destroy them all! (Stan doesn't look too happy at this) 790: Well, what are you waiting for? STAN: Well, Lyekka's in one of those things KAI: Stan - STAN: What? KAI: When Lyekka's pod was destroyed, it meant that she could no longer survive (Stan doesn't seem to get it) KAI: She went on this mission because she was already dead STAN: Oh (Poor Stan is stunned. Xev goes to speak, but doesn't know what to say. Stan turns back to the pedestal, activates the template) STAN: Lexx? LEXX: Yes, Stan? STAN: Destroy those machines. All of them. (Lexx starts firing at the machines. The drones inside Mantrid's machines carry the CPU away) STAN: Keep firing, Lexx (There are more explosions - and then the Mantrid drones begin to reactivate. Stan pulls a face. Kai looks like he's biting his nails) 790: Sorry to add to the despair, luscious one, but I calculate with a near zero margin of error that the Mantrid drones pouring in from all over the universe will shortly overwhelm my forces. Furthermore, I calculate that Mantrid's drones are aligning themselves for a final crushing assault upon the Lexx XEV: Kai? STAN: Yeah, Kai, what are we gonna do now? KAI: Run XEV: To where? KAI: Away from Mantrid. Toward the centre of the universe. And 790, tell your drones to retreat toward us from every direction 790: I fight for Xev STAN: Shouldn't we at least try and fight? KAI: No. We must turn and pretend to flee. 790's drones will all fly toward us. And, hopefully, Mantrid's drones will all follow them (The 790 drones head back to the Lexx. One that looks like 790 follows. The Mantrid drones give chase) (Mantrid's face appears on the Lexx's view screen) MANTRID: Running away will not save you. Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock STAN: You...you... XEV: Forget it, Stan. Don't waste your breath MANTRID: Ding ding ding ding ding! Your nice little plant woman is dead. Your drones will soon be crushed. I win the game KAI: I know I am dead, but you believe you are alive. And you should know that life is always full of surprises MANTRID: I'm not listening. I've seen it all, and it all comes to nothing. And as I promised, I'm saving you for the end. Last of the Brunnen G KAI: And, after destroying all humanity and converting an entire universe into Mantrid drones, then what do you do, Mantrid? What do you do now? MANTRID: I control the mass of this universe. I can put it where I want. I will create a new portal into the Dark Zone and then I'll go into it, and eat it for dessert. And once I have done that, I'll rest KAI: But now you have much of the universe's mass chasing the small challenge that is us. Is that not overkill? MANTRID: Overkill - is my style. I think - big KAI: You are small, Mantrid. You are just a puny little machine STAN: Yeah - equal to a vacuum cleaner! 790: A sewage pump! XEV: No-one loves you MANTRID: Boo hoo. My only weakness was for the game, and the game is over. Time for you to die (Mantrid's face vanishes) STAN: Did we distract him long enough? 790: By my calculations, yes (The Lexx is on the run, with the 790 hammer/head at its tail, trying to smash Mantrid drones. In the distance are some huge polygons - like two pyramids stuck together at the base. They have a shifting, metallic surface, and as they move closer it's obvious they're made of Mantrid drones. Now there are hundreds of the polygons, heading for the Lexx) STAN: (to Kai) Now? KAI: (to 790) Now? 790: Now! STAN: Lexx - stop (Stan gets up on the pedestal) STAN: Lexx - stop! (The Lexx stops, as the polygons close in. It's very quiet on the bridge) STAN: Here they come KAI: Good STAN: Goodbye Xev XEV: Not necessarily STAN: Yeah, well, I'll see you in the next cycle of time. That's something to look forward to anyway XEV: How long will that be? 790: About fourteen billion years. I can hold out for you that long (Xev smiles, briefly) KAI: It is beginning. As the Lexx how he feels STAN: You heard the man, Lexx. How do you feel? LEXX: I feel something strange happening around me STAN: You're right pal. The universe is collapsing and there's nothing any of us can do about it XEV: Not even Mantrid (The Lexx floats in space, as polygons surround it) 790: The Mantrid swarms will be upon us very soon Xev, but I estimate the universe will collapse sooner. It is the end in either case XEV: At least it's the end for Mantrid too (Xev looks at Kai) XEV: I'm ready 790: I'm ready (Stan gets down and stands between them) STAN: OK - I guess I'm ready too. OK Lexx - turn around. Let's look him in the eye LEXX: As you command, Stan (The Lexx turns around) STAN: Well - nice knowing you, everybody 790: Sentiment not returned XEV: Quiet, 790! Nice knowing you too, Stan. And you, Kai STAN: Welcome to the end of the universe 790: You're my only universe, Xev (790 strokes her face) (In space, a point of light has opened, and is growing larger. The Lexx is spinning. The polygons are colliding, merging with each other. Everything is heading for the light. Mantrid's face reappears) MANTRID: It is over (Kai gets up on the pedestal) KAI: Mantrid, I do not experience pleasure, but my... (gestures at Stan and Xev) friends... are deriving satisfaction from the knowledge that their deaths will be simultaneous with yours XEV: You are a machine. We are human. And we've beaten you! MANTRID: Ha ha ha KAI: In the end, you're just a calculator. You may rule the universe - (Kai gets down from the pedestal, walks closer to the view screen) KAI: - but this universe is collapsing. You have moved too much mass too quickly toward one point. This universe was born in a big bang. And now it is about to doe in a big collapse (Mantrid finally looks worried) MANTRID: You have played well KAI: You should have made better use of your human side (The light is brighter now. The DJ's shuttle is rattling as it, too, is drawn in) DJ: We're getting some cosmic weather happening here. Cosmic with a bullet (The DJ grabs hold of the controls) DJ: Hang on, kids! MANTRID: I concede the game to you KAI: Good riddance, Mantrid (Mantrid's face vanishes from the view screen. Kai turns and looks at Xev) KAI: Sweet dreams (The Lexx spins, as the universe starts to disappear down the cosmic plug hole) DJ: You're listening to the mighty One-Oh-One!!!!! (The shuttle, the Lexx, the polygons, planets, anything and everything is being sucked in) STAN: Well - here we go. Here we go 790: Xevvvvvvv! (Everything is swirling faster, stretching into light. The crew cling to each other, then start to dissolve, as does the Lexx. Everything collapses, into complete and utter blackness. And then... Somewhere else, a bright light among some stars opens into a portal. With a rush, the Lexx rematerialises, along with the crew) 790: Xev! Are you - XEV: I'm ... fine, 790 STAN: Uh - Lexx? Are you with us? LEXX: I'm with you, Stanley STAN: Wow. What happened, where are we? LEXX: We are in a big space, Stan 790: We are in the Dark Zone, security guard STAN: Oh boy. Here we go again XEV: But how? The whole universe - KAI: The Light Universe is gone. I surmise that our position being at the centre of the collapse opened a portal to this universe STAN: Hey (Stan smiles) STAN: We won. We won! (Stan and Xev laugh. Kai leaves the bridge) STAN: We won, we won! You know, I can't believe it. Yes! (Later. Stan and Xev, with 790, in a passageway) STAN: Goodnight Xev XEV: Sleep well, Stanley STAN: I will. Finally (Stan leaves) 790: Buttercup, reconsider, please! XEV: No. I'm sleeping alone. We are in the Dark Zone which, as you know, is full of dangerous alien life forms. I have to get some sleep and someone has to keep watch and you don't sleep 790: Kai can keep watch XEV: Kai has to preserve his protoblood 790: But - XEV: Goodnight, 790 (Xev blows him a kiss, and leaves) (Stan is in his bedchamber) STAN: Oh boy (Stan lies down in his moth bed. Kai is in his cryopod. In the passageway, 790 is attacked by a drone, and his head is knocked off) (Xev is in her bedchamber, humming Yo A O. She undoes the back of her dress, rubs her neck, and stretches. 790 appears behind her, and strokes her back) XEV: Hey! 790: Shh. Just relax XEV: I told you to go back to the bridge 790: I know. but I couldn't resist. Neither can you, sweetness XEV: Oh yes I can (790 strokes her neck) 790: But Xev, I can do so much for you - with these (He flexes his fingers) XEV: Maybe later 790: Why wait for later, when you can have it now? Please Xev. Please? You'll sleep better (Xev considers this) XEV: Well... maybe one little squeeze 790: One little squeeze (And 790 grabs Xev's throat, speaks with Mantrid's voice) MANTRID: Love slave cow. Your plan was simple, stupid and obvious. So very human XEV: I'm not all human! (Xev manages to tear the hand off her neck. She hisses, and flings the drone arm away. The head section comes off, revealing Mantrid's CPU attached to the arm) MANTRID: You are strong. But I'm stronger. Die (The drone flies at Xev, pushing her down on the bed, strangling her) (Stan is asleep in his moth. Lyekka appears outside, and strokes his forehead) LYEKKA: Stan - you have to wake up. It's important. Stan? (Stan wakes with a start) STAN: Lyekka? I thought you were dead LYEKKA: Never mind. You have to wake up STAN: Yeah, sure, sure, I'm awake, I'm awake LYEKKA: Good (Lyekka kisses Stan's nose, and disappears) STAN: Lyekka? Lyekka! (Stan gets out of bed) STAN: Xev! Kai! (Xev is choking when Kai and Stan arrive in her bedchamber. Kai fires his brace, knocking the CPU off onto the floor. Xev throws the arm away and gets up. Mantrid continues to rant on the floor, getting more and more high pitched) MANTRID: I destroyed a universe! I destroyed a universe! I destroyed a universe! I destroyed a universe! I destroyed a universe! I destroyed a universe! I destroyed a universe! I destroyed a universe! XEV: And we destroyed you! (Xev brings her boot down on the CPU, hard. She smiles) (They all head onto the bridge. Xev is holding 790 against her breasts) 790: We may be in the Dark Zone, but I am in the joy zone KAI: Mantrid may have destroyed the Light Universe, but we created Mantrid STAN: So you're saying that we destroyed the Light Zone? XEV: Well - I wonder if the Dark Zone is ready for us? (They all think about this, and look up) Category:Transcripts